Tours
Past Tours * Greetings From Asbury Park, N.J. Tour,1972-73 * The Wild, the Innocent Tour, 1973-1975 * Born to Run Tour, 1975-1976 * Chicken Scratch Tour, March-May 1976 * The Lawsuit Tour, September 1976-March 1977 * Darkness Tour, 1978-1979 * The River Tour, 1980-1981 * Born in the U.S.A. Tour, 1984-1985 * Tunnel of Love Express Tour, February-August 1988 * Amnesty International - Human Rights Now! Tour, September-October 1988 * 1992-93 World Tour - June 1992-1993 * Solo Acoustic Tour/The Ghost of Tom Joad Tour, 1995-1997 * Reunion Tour, 1999-2000 * The Rising Tour, 2002-2003 * Vote for Change Tour, September-October 2004 * Devils & Dust Tour, April-November 2005 * Seeger Sessions Tour, April-November 2006 * Magic Tour, 2007-2008 * Working on a Dream Tour, April-November 2009 * Wrecking Ball Tour, 2012-2013 * High Hopes Tour, January-May 2014 ''The River Tour 2016/Summer '17'' *10 Feb, 2016 HARTFORD, CT - XL Center *12 Feb, 2016 PHILADELPHIA, PA - Wells Fargo Center *16 Feb, 2016 SUNRISE, FL -BB&T Center *18 Feb, 2016 ATLANTA, GA -Phillips Arena *21 Feb, 2016 LOUISVILLE, KY - KFC Yum! Center *23 Feb, 2016 CLEVELAND, OH - Quicken Loans Arena *25 Feb, 2016 BUFFALO, NY - First Niagara Center *27 Feb, 2016 ROCHESTER, NY - Blue Cross Arena *29 Feb, 2016 ST PAUL, MN - Xcel Energy Center *3 Mar, 2016 MILWAUKEE, WI - BMO Harris Bradley Center *6 Mar, 2016 ST LOUIS, MO - Chaifetz Arena *10 Mar, 2016 PHOENIX, AZ - Talking Stick Resort Arena *13 Mar, 2016 OAKLAND, CA - Oracle Arena *15 Mar, 2016 LOS ANGELES, CA - Los Angeles Memorial Sports Arena *17 Mar, 2016 LOS ANGELES, CA - Los Angeles Memorial Sports Arena *19 Mar, 2016 LOS ANGELES, CA - Los Angeles Memorial Sports Arena *22 Mar, 2016 PORTLAND, OR - Moda Center *24 Mar, 2016 SEATTLE, WA - KeyArena at Seattle Center *28 Mar, 2016 NEW YORK, NY - Madison Square Garden Arena *31 Mar, 2016 DENVER, CO - Pepsi CenterTS *3 Apr, 2016 OKLAHOMA CITY, OK - Chesapeake Energy Arena *5 Apr, 2016 DALLAS, TX - American Airlines Center *7 Apr, 2016 KANSAS CITY, MO - Sprint Center *10 Apr, 2016 GREENSBORO, NC - Greensboro Coliseum *12 Apr, 2016 COLUMBUS, OH - Schottenstein Center *14 Apr, 2016 AUBURN HILLS, MI - The Palace of Auburn Hills *18 Apr, 2016 UNIVERSITY PARK, PA -Bryce Jordan Arena *20 Apr, 2016 BALTIMORE, MD - Royal Farms Arena *23 Apr, 2016 BROOKLYN, NY - Barclays Center *25 Apr, 2016 BROOKLYN, NY - Barclays Center *14 May, 2016 BARCELONA, SPAIN - Camp Nou *17 May, 2016 SAN SEBASTIAN, SPAIN - Anoeta Stadium *19 May, 2016 LISBON, PORTUGAL - Rock In Rio *21 May, 2016 MADRID, SPAIN - Santiago Bernabeu Stadium *25 May, 2016 MANCHESTER, ENGLAND - Etihad Stadium *27 May, 2016 DUBLIN, IRELAND - Croke Park *29 May, 2016 DUBLIN, IRELAND - Croke Park *1 Jun, 2016 GLASGOW, SCOTLAND - Hampden Park *3 Jun, 2016 COVENTRY, ENGLAND - Ricoh Arena *5 Jun, 2016 LONDON, ENGLAND - Wembley Stadium *14 Jun, 2016 THE HAGUE, NETHERLANDS - Malieveld *17 Jun, 2016 MUNICH, GERMANY - Olympiastadion Munich *19 Jun, 2016 BERLIN, GERMANY - Olympiastadion Berlin *22 Jun, 2016 COPENHAGEN, DENMARK - Telia Parken *25 Jun, 2016 GOTHENBURG, SWEDEN - Ullevi *27 Jun, 2016 GOTHENBURG, SWEDEN - Ullevi *29 Jun, 2016 OSLO, NORWAY - Ullevaal Stadion *3 Jul, 2016 MILAN, ITALY - San Siro Stadium *5 Jul, 2016 MILAN, ITALY - San Siro Stadium *9 Jul, 2016 WERCHTER, BELGIUM - Werchter Festival Grounds *11 Jul, 2016 PARIS, FRANCE - AccorHotels Arena *16 Jul, 2016 ROME, ITALY - Circus Maximus *20 Jul, 2016 HORSENS, DENMARK - CASA Arena Horsens *23 Jul, 2016 GOTHENBURG, SWEDEN - Ullevi *25 Jul, 2016 TRONDHEIM, NORWAY - Granasen *28 Jul, 2016 OSLO, NORWAY - Frogner Park *31 Jul, 2016 ZURICH, SWITZERLAND - Letzigrund *23 Aug, 2016 EAST RUTHERFORD, N.J. - Metlife Stadium *25 Aug, 2016 EAST RUTHERFORD, N.J. - Metlife Stadium *28 Aug, 2016 CHICAGO, IL - United Center *30 Aug, 2016 EAST RUTHERFORD, N.J. - Metlife Stadium *1 Sep, 2016 WASHINGTON, D.C. - Nationals Park *5 Sep, 2016 VIRGINIA BEACH, VA - Veterans United Home Loans Amphitheater *7 Sep, 2016 PHILADELPHIA, PA - Citizens Bank Park *9 Sep, 2016 PHILADELPHIA, PA - Citizens Bank Park *11 Sep, 2016 PITTSBURGH, PA - Consol Energy Center *14 Sep, 2016 FOXBOROUGH, MA - Gillette Stadium *2 Dec, 2016 KENNESAW, GA - 2nd & Charles *22 Jan, 2017 PERTH, AUSTRALIA - Perth Arena *25 Jan, 2017 PERTH, AUSTRALIA - Perth Arena *27 Jan, 2017 PERTH, AUSTRALIA - Perth Arena *30 Jan, 2017 ADELAIDE, AUSTRALIA - Adelaide Entertainment Centre *2 Feb, 2017 MELBOURNE, AUSTRALIA - AAMI Park *4 Feb, 2017 MELBOURNE, AUSTRALIA - AAMI Park *7 Feb, 2017 SYDNEY, AUSTRALIA - Qudos Bank Arena *9 Feb, 2017 SYDNEY, AUSTRALIA - Qudos Bank Arena *11 Feb, 2017 MOUNT MACEDON, AUSTRALIA - Hanging Rock *14 Feb, 2017 BRISBANE, AUSTRALIA - Brisbane Entertainment Centre *16 Feb, 2017 BRISBANE, AUSTRALIA - Brisbane Entertainment Centre *18 Feb, 2017 HUNTER VALLEY, AUSTRALIA - Hope Estate *21 Feb, 2017 CHRISTCHURCH, NEW ZEALAND - AMI Stadium *25 Feb, 2017 AUCKLAND, NEW ZEALAND - MT Smart Stadium Category:Tours